


The Woven Life Of Joy And Happiness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, mpreg, minor injuries, fluff. Sam is pregnant, and Dean’s treating him like he’s porcelain. Sam is not here for that and keeps hunting, but realizes he needs to stop when there’s a close call. Cuddling in the hospital room, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woven Life Of Joy And Happiness

It was only a sprained ankle and a few scrapes, and certainly not the worst injuries Sam has suffered in his hunting career. It was a rough hunt, a pack of pissed were cats hissing and snarling, ready to tear them apart, and it could have gone south really quick but Dean Winchester is a badass with a blade and the cats never stood a chance. Sam was lying on the floor groaning in pain when his brother found him, Dean's green eyes wide with fear as his hands palm the swell of Sam's stomach. Dean nearly cried when he felt his child moving. 

Dean rushed Sam to the hospital, murmuring “It’s alright, Sammy. It’ll all be alright. You’re going to be fine, our baby is going to be just fine” and Sam could hear the fear in his brother's voice, the heartbreaking terror that their baby had been hurt. Since knowing they were expecting, Dean has begged him to take maternity leave, but Sam is a hunter at heart and he cannot step away from the fight when there are innocent people in need of saving. However, after this close call, realizing that the situation could have turned out for the worse, he could have lost his baby, he feels his brother is right; maybe it is time to retires and settle down in a cozy cottage and live the apple pie life. 

He’s been checked over by the doctor who assured them that their child was perfectly healthy. Sam had a twisted ankle and a few scraps and bumps, but no life-threatening injuries. Still, despite a clean bill of health and the little rug rat inside his tummy happily kicking as the little one plays soccer with his spleen, his brother still fusses over him like a mother hen. 

Sam is greeted after a nap by sweet butterfly kisses and pillow fluffing, and snuggly cuddles, and then spoon fed a delicious bowl of chicken noodle soup with crispy crackers—which only happened because Dean pulled out the puppy dog eyes, pleading for Sam to let him do it, which his big brother totally learned from him in the first place. 

“Dean, I’m alright,” Sam says for what feels like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. His brother just shushes him and carries on rubbing his tummy, and it feels really nice, Sam can’t lie. Dean’s hand is gentle and warm and soft on the swell of his belly, and the tender caress makes him sleepy. He closes his eyes as he soaks up the affectionate tummy rubs, thinking of the months to come when he will see his child. 

He smiles at the thought, and his brother must be thinking the same thing because Dean cradles his swollen tummy and leans forward to whispers to their baby, “I love you with all my heart.” 

Sam opens his eyes and grins, carding his hands through Dean’s hair. “You are gonna be such a wonderful father, Dean.” 

His lover grins proudly, kissing his tummy as the child squirms inside. Sam palms Dean’s cheek, brushing his thumb softly over the freckled skin, pulling Dean into a sweet kiss. 

“Are you gonna let me spend the rest of the day pampering you, Sammy?” Dean whispers, lips brushing lightly over his lover's. “Gonna let me kiss you.” He pecks Sam's cheeks one by one, then his lips and his cheeks again, earning him a little giggle. “Going to let me cuddle you and rub your tummy, and show you how much you mean to me?” 

Sam loves the idea of spending the day in bed with his beloved. He nuzzles Dean's cheek, smiling fondly. Dean’s response is going back to the thing he loves most: kissing his beautiful brother and tugging him into his arms to cuddle him, and Sam soaks up the love like a pretty flower bathing in the golden sunrays, blissfully happy and content. 

A few months later, Sam grins, delicate and affectionate, taking in a full breath before breathing out gradually. Soft, gentle humming flows from down the hall, coming from the nursery and leading Sam to his family. 

Standing in the doorway, his beaming smile only grows brighter when he sees his brother walking back and forth with their baby boy in his arms, gently rocking Bobby-John to sleep. Dean is humming a tune which Sam cannot seem to place, yet the harmony is soothing and comforting, like being swaddled in a big, warm fluffy blanket. 

Following a couple of minutes of listening to Dean’s flawless tune, Sam whispers “Hey, sweetheart.” Dean is already blushing rosy pink before he even looks up. He joins Sam, his freckled cheeks warming considerably brighter when Sam kisses his lips softly. Dean cannot help but smile, Sam’s lips are soft and honey-sweet, makes him feel loved and comforted, and soothed like a like a kiss on a scrape. All the sensations mingle in his heart, making his soul tap dance in his chest. 

The little boy in Dean’s arms coos softly, and Sam leans down to press a gentle kiss to Bobby-John’s forehead. Wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist, Sam leads his brother over out of the room and into their bedroom, where, carefully so as not to wake the baby, they crawl into bed and snuggle with their son. Reaching out, Sam cups the baby’s cheek, he strokes over the warm skin, touches his cheek gently while Dean smiles his brightest, softest smile, both of them gazing fondly at the little bundle of joy who brings a shining light of joy to their lives. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: tattooeddevil
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/69130.html?thread=23133194#t23133194)


End file.
